


Deep in Your Sleep

by Zegana



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Korrasami - Freeform, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zegana/pseuds/Zegana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever had a dream that was so realistic to just be a dream? And what if you can reach it anytime you wanted and do whatever you wanted? </p>
<p>Dream are another reality after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the Dream

Dreams, dreams are that little place that you can escape whenever you are feeling down; you can always do whatever you like in them, like fly, breath underwater even travel in a matter of seconds between places that are physically too far away from one another and of course, is the little magic that we have and welcome us every night. 

Asami Sato, with just her last name people already knew who she was, but she didn't like, she would always refer herself as just 'Asami', since the people who knew who she was would take advantage on her and try to get close to her just for her money; but there just a few that never did such a thing, and those were her friends, Mako, Opal and Bolin.

Asami always had this strange feeling that some things that she happens to dream felt to real to be just a dream, when she was a child she was always eager for bed time, since she could always dream whatever she wanted to; be wherever she wanted to be and even do things that seemed impossible; like fly and see the neighborhood from above, it felt like she already knew how it would look from there. Sometimes she would meet two persons, that would guide her and tell every kind of story about this world; she met a girl about her age whose name was Kate, they would always hang around, try new things and even support each other even if it was only a dream. And the other one, was Mr. Christopher, he was always with Kate, ending up taking care of the two just to make sure they didn't do anything reckless. Those memories, were so wonderful so she held them dear, even after all those years when she was now 22.

___________________________________________________________________

One night, Asami was in her room studying for the test she was having the next day; she was a girl with raven hair and her eyes were a beautiful shade of green, she was lying on her bed while holding a book of engineering, her eyelids were becoming heavier with each passing minute, she couldn’t seem to focus the way she should if she really wanted to pass this test. Soon, any remaining force to make herself study vanished, making her vulnerable to Morpheus influences. Her entry into the territory of dreams was immediate, she failed to realize that it was a dream right away, because she was still in her room, despite the fact that she was now on a sitting position.

The whole scenery before her had a brownish color, which turned out weird but before she could tell herself whether she was dreaming or not, a girl entered her room, said girl had a slender figure, with wavy golden hair; sky-blue eyes that seemed to be orbs showing the bluest of seas. Soon this girl came and said:

"Asami! What are you doing sitting there and staring at wall? Come on, we are running late."

"Late? Late for what?"

"Do not tell me that I have to say it again?"

"Well, I guess that you have to."

"We'll be late for our meeting with Mr. Christopher, remember that he told us that we should be looking for him at the docks?"

"I really don't remember that."

"Well, just follow me."

Asami followed the girl with the golden hair. Once they reached the docks, Asami took the new view in.

Multiple yachts and small boats were scattered in the docks; only one of them resulting quirky, a large two-story yacht that apparently was made of wood, with gold metal edges.

Inside of it, there was a huge room strangely undecorated, with just a single color painted on the walls, the floor and even the ceiling. There was a faint illumination from the only source of light that was a hanging bulb in the center of the room, Asami felt that something was wrong, she turned quickly to tell the girl with golden hair, but when she turned on her heels what she found was a terrifying expression, her friend or as she thought, was watching her with a wicked grin. The girl froze at such a scene:

"Kate, what is happening?" - She asked breathlessly.

"Nothing dearie, the only things that will happen are what Mr. Christopher desires."

"What do you mean?"

At that moment she felt a chill down her spine, slowly turned around realizing that someone was standing next to her, a tall man in a dark coat that reached his knees, a black top hat, with a scarf that covered part of his face leaving only those gray and penetrating eyes at sight, long pointed shoes; but there was something else to make Asami shiver, she knew who this man was, it was Mr. Christopher but not the same man that had always been kind to her and had recited poems at the moments when she had felt depressed for something her dad said, or even when she wasn't having a pleasant dream he would show up at show her a better and happy one, encouraging her to do what she loved most, design new machines and improve those that already existed.

No, this Christopher was scary, especially by the look in his eyes, a look that showed anger and something like... desire; Asami tried to move but her legs did not respond, they seemed to be glued to the floor.

"Get away from me!" 

She yelled desperately when she perceived that the man was now closer than before.

"Hush girl, there is nothing to worry about; it will be like a mosquito bite." 

He said it with that familiar voice, but yet those words were cold.

"What is all this?"

She asked while trying to make her legs obey the desperate order to move. _"This can't be happening, I can't move, it is as if I'm paralyzed; This definitely has to be a dream, I have to wake up now! "_. 

At that moment, the skin at the back of her neck skin made contact with something cold, the pointed part of a needle was making contact with her neck in an attempt to penetrate it.

"What...?". She said still paralyzed.

"Quiet dear, it will be more painful if you resist, just relax and this will be over faster than you think."

"What do you mean by...!"

She was hectic but soon she knew what he meant, the cold needle was passing through the small union of his head with the neck, slowly and painfully penetrating her spine; every inch which was crossed by the object was the same as to feel that every bone in her body were breaking at the same time.

Kate was in front of her now, watching the scene, a look of triumph on her face; Asami met her gaze with pleading eyes, pleading with all the strength she could muster, despite the pain of that moment:

"Kate... please stop him, you have to stop this please!." _This is a dream._

"I won’t do it, this is a little experiment."

"What do you mean?." _I have to wake up._

"Well let's say that this may or may not be the result of something new, or maybe it's just a dream as you telling yourself right now."

"What? How did you know...?." _Come on Asami! You have to wake up!._

"Well, now you'll be trying to convince yourself that since this is a dream you have to wake up, but let me save some of your time, you won’t wake up until this whole process is finished, so just relax and enjoy." 

She said this last sentence with a wicked smile and twinkle in her eye.

Then the pain became sharper until and the only thing she saw was black; her body went completely numb until she could no longer stay conscious; the next thing she knew, she was in her room, soaked in sweat and apparently she was using the book as a pillow.

She checked the clock and if the numbers were right, she just missed a couple of hours since it was 2 in the morning; _"How is it possible? I feel as if it had lasted all night; the pain was very real to be just a dream. "_

Thus, even with the feeling that something is amiss, the dream was very strange, the pain she felt was very real. That and the fact that Mr. Christopher, who had been so kind during her childhood, to show himself in such a hateful manner in her sleep made her even more confusing, and Kate, whom she considered a friend even if they only met in dreams, what did she mean by that little experiment. Without giving more though over the subject, she decided it was best to try to get some rest, since tomorrow was the test. So she placed the book on the desk and started to get ready for bed.

_"Tomorrow I must give my best in this one, much of my final grade depends on it; everything will be clearer once I get some rest, I just hope that a don't dream this again."_


	2. Headaches and Dreamscapes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami has a headache, we meet the crew! And he have a mistery guest.

The next morning, Asami awoke as if she hadn't slept for several days; she thought that it was probably because of the weird dream last night. It seems that she didn't get enough rest because of that, but that doesn't mean that she could stay in her bed, below of the safety of her warm sheets, since she had a test this morning which depended a high percentage in her final note. She opens her eyes slightly, blinking a few times in the process, trying to clear her vision, when she glanced at the clock her eyes snapped so wide, she noticed that she only had 30 minutes to get to college _“On no! I can't be late, not today!”_. So she stood up and went to the bathroom as fast as she could, washed her teeth, brushed her hair and wore her flawless makeup. 

The she made a quick choice about her clothes, picking a black jean, a simple tank top, her reliable bag and a pair of cookies, just to compensate the lack of breakfast.

She went outside and jumped on her motorcycle; driving of as fast as she could (within the speed limit, she didn't want to get arrested of course), feeling the way her wavy hair would swim in the wind; stopping after 15 minutes of fast driving at the parking lot, glancing at her clock and smiling at herself when she realized that she still had 5 minutes to spare. 

Reaching the classroom and taking sit in her desk, she began to take out all the necessary items to present her test; she waited for the professor to arrive and to start with it. After a couple of minutes, he arrived greeting the students and giving everyone of them their test, once he made sure that everyone was ready he announced the start of the test.

Asami gave a quick glance at the paper, smiling, she knew the answers, _“This is a piece of cake”_ , and began to write the answers, her hand moving at incredible speed; making calculations and tapping each button of her calculator fast. After a while, she had pretty much done of the exam so she took a moment to check that the previous answers were right but suddenly, a massive headache started right behind her eyes making her wince and close them in the process. By the time she opened them again, her vision was kind of blurry, _“What's happening?, It hurts so much...It is almost as intense as in the dream”_ , she started to blink to try to focus her gaze again, glancing around the classroom when suddenly they stopped on a girl that was watching her from the doorway; _“What is she doing?”_ , the girl was wearing a bottom up white t-shirt, with a blue vest on top of it, black jeans with a pair of sneakers, she had a blue fedora covering her brown hair; the teenage girl had a beautiful tan skin with some beautiful pair of golden eyes. 

The girl was looking straight at her, with a crocked grin showing those pearly set of teeth, _“This girl... is she from this class? I don't remember seeing her before...”_ , she made a quick glance to her classmates, most of them were deep in their test, some of them were looking at front of the classroom deep in thought but none of them seem to notice the girl who was standing in the doorway, it was like she didn't care _“It is as if she... she knows... she knows that they can't see her, but then... why can I?”_ , another pound on her head made her close her eyes once more but this time, when she opened them, the girl was gone and her headache was too. She was confused, _“what just happened?”_ the next thing she heard was her teacher warning that they had 10 minutes to finish their test before the class was over; her eyes went wide _“was I out for so long?”_ , as fast as she could she finished the last two questions that remained unanswered, her hand moving at incredible speed; she barely finished her exam within the remaining time, handing her test to the teacher when the bell rang.

She let a sigh of relief when she got out of the classroom, her feet moving on their own accord her tiredness finally taking the best of her when an arm was hooked above her shoulders shaking her and pulling her out of her reverie.

“Hey 'Sami! How did your test go?”

“Hey Opal...” She said trying to get rid of her tiredness “It was good, despite that fact that I almost didn't finish it because of me being sleepy” trying to suppress a yawn.

“You definitively look tired, didn't you sleep?”

“Yeah, I did but woke up at some point and I was feeling like crap” another yawn escaped her lips.

“Well, let's go eat and give you some caffeine; your certainly need it”

“Thanks Ope” she said smiling.

“Oh! I almost forget, you can meet Korra, she is awesome, she is with the boys on their new martial arts team”.

“Really? Let's go then but caffeine first”

They kept walking, talking and laughing of the silly things both of them were sharing, Opal has been her friend since the first day in college and she met the boys through her, Bolin was her boyfriend; he was always joking around and have a smile glued to his face the entire time while his brother, Mako was always serious, something wearing a frown like it was the most normal thing in the world; they are the college's martial arts team, some weeks ago they were looking for a new team member since the last one retired for some personal issues. Opal told her that this girl, Korra, was the new team member.

* * *

Once in the cafeteria, each of them took their food and started the epic quest for finding a table to eat for lunch, luckily they saw Bolin waving his hand eagerly at them, indicating to go and sit with him; without a second they hurried their passe to finally reach the table.

“Thanks for saving us of our misery!” Opal said giving him a quick peck on his cheek while she was sitting right next to him.

“Yeah Bo, I thought that we were doomed to eat on the floor or something”

“No problem girls! Besides, this way you can meet our new team member, she is awesome, I tell you! She can do this move where she will hand your ass over to you and you won’t even notice!” He was talking animatedly, moving his hands while he was explaining every move to the girls.

“Who can hand your ass without you even notice?” an unknown voice said from behind.

“Korra!!” Bolin stood almost knocking the table over.

“Hey Bo!” Asami, turned her head to take a look at the owner of this raspy voice, she was speechless, the girl had a tan skin, with three wolftails, two of them at each side of her face and the last one at the back as a high ponytail. She was wearing a sleeves light blue t-shirt, a pair of jeans that had seen better days, combat boots; but Asami's heart missed a couple of beats when she glanced her eyes, they were the most beautiful pair of blue, it was almost as if they were the ocean. She managed to snap out of her trance and listen to what Bolin what saying.

“Opal, Asami this is Korra, the one I was talking about, Korra this are Opal and Asami” He said motioning to each of them.

“It's nice to meet you!” Opal said as she was shaking her hand, “Bolin has told us so much about you”

“Nice to meet you, I hope he is lying about who won the sparring match” she said letting show a smug grin. She then looked top Asami and extended her hand “Nice to meet you, Asami”

She took her hand and gave her a tight shake “It is nice to meet you, Korra”, the girl nodded before sitting next to Asami.

“Where is Mako?” 

“He said he needed to do some errands” he said waving his hand dismissively.

“Oh, I see” Korra was quiet for quite some time until Asami spoke.

“So Korra, what is your style in martial arts? Since you seem to have blown Bolin's mind” 

“I have many styles, but my favorite is taekwondo” She said letting show a grin, showing the must sparkling set of teeth.

“Oh, oh, OH! You should totally spar with Asami someday!!! She is awesome at it, she was practicing since she was very young”

“Bolin!! Please don't” Asami was embarrassed about those words, she didn't like people knowing about that.

“Really, we should totally do that! What do you think?” Korra was looking at her with those big blue puppy eyes. She couldn't seem to resist them with that pout. It was so cute. She let a sigh.

“Okay, okay; maybe one day” After that, she felt a pound on her head again, the same amount of pain as during the test, she winced after another pound, placing her head on her hands and taking a steady breath hoping that would get rid of it.

“Asami are you okay?” Opal asked, concern in her eyes.

“Yeah..., just a headache; I guess it is for the lack of sleep”. She said while making small circles in her temples.

“Maybe, you should go early today? I'm sure professor Tenzin will understand” 

“No Opal, I can’t leave just because of a headache, I'll just sleep early today when I get home, that will help me, relax”

“Or you can doze off in class as this woman here” Bolin said, pointing his finger at Korra.

“Hey!!! Is not my fault that history class is so boring, besides, I'm not a morning person, mornings are evil” She said the last sentence with a grunt.

After that, everything went pretty smoothly, despite the continuing pounding on her head, she made it through the two classes she had left and went to her home. 

* * *

Finally at home, she made herself dinner and watched some TV till she was very tired and went to sleep. Again, as last night, she entered the dream world, but this time she already knew that she was dreaming, there were colors this time, she felt good, the atmosphere was pleasant. This time she was in a house on a lake, it was beautiful, it has three floors, _“The last one must the attic”_ , she though. There were no lights coming from inside, indicating that it must be empty. The house was made of wood, mahogany to be exact; the windows were kind of big, and the view, it is wonderful and peaceful. _“It would be great if this place really existed”_ , a sudden change in temperature made her shiver, the sky was quickly being covered by gray clouds, and the wind was getting stronger; _“It seems like a storm... and it is coming closer”_ , a thunder stroke on a tree near the lake, startling her. _“As long as this is a dream and I love to think that nothing can happen here, it is probably better if I go inside”_ ; she started to look for an entrance, finding that every window that she tried to open was shut, she couldn't force none of them to open no matter how hard she tried. She found a door, it looked to be made of a heavy wood, she tried the knob, but it was locked _“Of course it would be locked”_ ; another thunder made her shiver and this time she could see that it started pouring in the far part of the lake; _“I really need to open this door and fast”_ she started looking around her for something she could use as a tool or as a key. She came with an idea, _“Maybe this might work”_ she took her hairpin and extended it so it could fit on the keyhole; she tried a few movements until she heard a little 'click', she took the doorknob and tested it, it flew open by the force of the wind; _“It worked!”_ , she ran inside just as another thunder impacted right in the lake.

Letting out a sight, she took in the inside of the house, everything was covered by blankets and those were covered in dust; it seemed that it was abandoned for years, she could see that there was a stair at the end of the hallway, her curiosity took the best of her so she headed that way. There were so many portraits, a big clock on the wall, all of it covered by a layer of dust making it difficult to distinguish the paintings; she continued walking until she reached the stairs, she went up. Once on the second floor, there were more furniture covered in blankets, some doors _“maybe it leads to the bedrooms”_ and a window at the end of the hall. She started to walk to the hallway when she heard a crack coming behind her, she turned on her heels quick but didn't see anyone, she glanced around again, nothing seemed out of the ordinary; with a shrug she turned to continue her exploring but a loud crack startled her making spoon around faster, this time she saw a new couple of stairs that were coming from the ceiling. _“Are those the stairs that leads to the attic?”_ , she started to walk closer until a strong wind begin to push her to the attic, she tried to stop her advances to the stairs but couldn't make it, the wind was getting stronger, she looked around but she couldn't find anything she can grab or secure herself. Suddenly, the wind stopped, she stood up wary of what might happen next; she was right in front of the stairs to the attic, it was dark, so much darker than the rest of the house; she couldn't see what was inside of it, but then she felt something grab her forearm, wincing at the contact she tried to free herself but it was strong and with just a pull she ended up right in the attic, the door closing after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two guys! I swear that everything will make sense with, so don't worry. We will find out who this golden eyed girl is. And here is Korra :D 
> 
> Thanks to my betas: PugsOfHouseTargaryen and my sis.
> 
> Give me feedback :D


	3. A lot to Sink In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet a special host, things get explained.

Asami was unconscious, her body laying on the cold floor of the room that she was abducted to, there was not a single noise, everything was deadly quiet, until Asami started to come back to consciousness.

She began to move, bringing her right hand to her head when she felt it pounding. She tried to open her eyes to see where she was but everything was pitch black, after a while she started to shift into a sitting position, letting a groan left her lips when the pounding made itself notice again with the change of position. “Ugh, my head is killing me”. After a while, Asami tried to look around, her eyes got used to the darkness in room, she remembered the invisible force that pulled her to the attic. Thinking that the same force could harm her, she tensed and tried desperately to look for an exit then a voice coming from somewhere close scared her more than she already was.

“Relax girl, if I wanted to hurt you I would have done it already” the voice of a woman came from her right. 

Soon she focused on the direction where the voice came from, fearing that something else might happen.

“Just a second darling, let me turn on the lights”

With that, little bulbs started flickering to life revealing a big room, that in its far end was a bar, with 5 stools with a bulb on top of each of them; it wasn't very bright either, just enough so she could see. Slowly, she began standing up until she was on her feet, she looked around trying to notice what else was in the room but the woman's voice pulled her out of her reverie.

“Come on dear, have a sit, we have so much to talk, besides, I can offer you a good drink”

Asami carefully came to the bar, sitting in one of the stools; she was wary but there was something from the woman that was telling her to trust her, the woman was taller than her, with pale skin and long black hair and red eyes. She was wearing a long black dress that open from the neck to a couple of inches below her collarbone, she had a big flower attached to her hair, making place for a side ponytail. Asami was pulled out of her thoughts once the woman spoke again:

“Well dear, I must say that you surely are more beautiful that I was expecting; you turned out to be a gorgeous young lady” the woman gaining a blush from the heiress, who shook her head and focused on the questions that she demanded for answers.

“Ehm, thank you...? What is this place? I know that it must be a dream but at the same time it feels way too real for my liking”

“Oh dear the fact that you are in a dream doesn't make it any less real, and about this place, it is my bar, a place for the thoughts to flow freely”

“What do you mean?” she was confused about what she heard.

“Well - ” the woman started to talk but was interrupted by someone else's voice.

“What she means is that almost everything that happens to you in this realm will be reflected in the real world, for example, bruises, cuts, all that kind of stuff will be shown on your body”

“Oh! How rude of me. I almost forget, my name is Yuuko and this lady without manners here is Keiko"

The girl was at the end of the row of stools and began to come closer, she was wearing a button up white t-shirt, with a blue vest on top, black jeans, a pair of sneakers and a blue fedora. Her hair was by the length of her jaw, and her eyes were golden.

“Hey! Watch it Yuuko!” she said as she landed on the stool next to Asami

“Wait a minute..., I saw you, at my class today”. 

“Yeah, that was me” she said nonchalant “Give me a scotch, Yuuko”

“There, there honey, I need you to explain some things to Asami here”

“Agh! Come on!”

“Well you had quite a dream last night” Yuuko said.

“Yeah, you attracted a lot of attention there; but I can't understand how could you fall right into their trap” Keiko added.

“Excuse me!? They were my friends!!” she snapped as anger started to flow within her.

“Yeah I can see that they were very friendly towards you” Keiko let out with a huff.

“I've know them since I was a little girl! I couldn't just... imagine that they would...” she couldn't finish her sentence, a sob caught on her throat.

“Hey, hey, try to be a little sensitive to her Kei, here Asami” Yuuko handed a cup of tea to the pale girl, “This will help you relax, forgive the lady with the lack of feelings here” she said nodding towards Keiko “We'll just talk to you about the things that happened last night and make you understand some of them” letting a reassuring smile being noticed to a now more calmed Asami.

After she finished her mug and calmed a little bit more, she took a breath and steadied herself. “I'm okay now, tell me, what's going on exactly”

“As you might know, everyone can enter this realm, even if they don't remember what happened in the night they do. ”

Asami just nodded.

“And there are some people able to dream with colors and sounds, that some of them can integrate sounds from the real world into their dreams. As well, some are able to continue with the dream from where they left it or even manipulate some of the events at their own will”

“Some can remain in this realm longer, some of them can just stay here as they please; but by doing that their bodies will degenerate by lack of physical activity and nutrition, which brings me to the next point.”

“As I said before, when you are here, the fact that you are in a dream doesn't mean that it makes it any less real, whatever happens to you here will be reflected in your body in the real world, from the smallest injury, even if you die here well...”

“I'll die for real...?” Asami finished, but still couldn't make herself believe.

“Yes sweetheart” Yuuko nodded leaving a sad smiling on her lips “But that's why the lady here will be the one to make sure you won't get hurt and also learn how to move around here while we figure out what does Christopher wants from you”

“But I don't want to be here, everything seems so weird”

“I know but, haven't you had headaches recently since last night?”

“Hmmm yeah but I assumed that it was because I was tired, not because of...”

“It seems that what they did to you yesterday took a lot of energy from you. How about this?, take a couple of days and think about this, Keiko will be here if you happen to show sooner, how does that sound?”

“I guess..” She glanced at the girl next to her, her golden eyes met her gaze. “It is a lot to take in”

“It is but we'll be here for you so...”

“Thank you, and how do I....” Asami glanced around to look for a way to leave since she didn't know how to wake up from this.

“It is okay dear, take my hand” Yuuko said extending her hand, Asami reached and took it.

“I'll send you out, but you need to learn in the future, pinching yourself won't work anymore” she said with a wink.

“Oh, okay, thanks?” and with that she disappeared, leaving just Keiko and Yuuko.

* * *

After a while Keiko glanced at Yuuko and said.

“So, you think she will come back?”

“Yeah, I'm sure, she needs to know why those two people that she thought she knew did this to her, why they treated her like that yesterday” she said taking a glass and pouring some scotch in it.

“I'm worried that she doesn't” she said glancing at the glass that was in front of her.

“I know, but you need to trust her, she will come even if you try to treat her like you did earlier” Yuuko said taking a glass for herself.

“Hump, you know me too well for my liking” she smiled and downed her glass.

* * *

Asami woke feeling dizzy, when she opened her eyes she was met by the ceiling she knew too well, “It really is a lot...to sink in...” she took a couple of breath to relax a bit and get right off the dizziness. “It is going to be a long day...”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter yay! 
> 
> If you are wondering, yeah, I borrowed Yuuko from TRC. And yeah, this is Korrasami, just bare with me a little longer.
> 
> Give me feedback :) I hope you liked it!
> 
> Thanks to my beta!


	4. Hanging Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami talk a little bit and spend some time together.

It has been 5 days since the last time Asami entered the dream world, she didn't have dreams of any kind since that conversation with Yuuko; ever since that night her mind kept wondering if all that was even real or if it was true the fact that she might die for real if something happened to her there. She knew that ever since she was a girl she couldn't wait for bedtime, she was always eager to go to bed and enter that world, but at the time it was just that, a dream, but now, everything was so different.

“Asami!!” a voice coming from behind pulled her out of her thoughts, turning around to see who was calling her, she totally forgot she was at the gym with the guys while they were sparring. 

“Oh hey Opal, you came” she said smiling at her.

“Of course, I won’t miss the guys sparring for anything in the world”

“I guess you only came to see Bolin´s muscles”. Asami said wiggling her eyebrows playfully.

Opal gasped, revealing a deep shade of red on her cheeks. “Asami!! Please give me some credit, jeez” 

“You are just so easy to tease sometimes, I can’t help myself”

“Hey I wanted to ask, is everything alright?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?” she didn’t want to have this conversation right now.

“I don’t know, just asking” Opal took the hint and didn’t push it.

Bolin had invited Opal and Asami to see their sparring practice, he was so excited for them to see Korra's style; but Mako couldn't make it this time so it was just Bolin and Korra. Korra's technique was so accurate and so clean, it was beautiful to see. Some smacks could be heard and then a loud thud, Bolin was on the floor panting for air; it was the 5th time that Korra had won.

From the mats Korra came jogging towards her bag looking for her bottle of water, she then glanced at the girls. “Hey Opal, didn’t see you there” she said grinning.

“Hey Korra” she said waving her way.

Korra sat beside Asami, taking a break from the sparring; she took a few gulps from her bottle and then glanced to Opal. “Hey, you should check on Bo. I guess that I was a little rough with him” there was a smug smile on her lips.

“Oh no, you probably hurt his pride, I’ll go check on him” with that, Opal stood and jogged to where Bolin was resting.

There was a silence between Korra and Asami, it remained like that until Korra spoke. “So, what’s on your mind?” She took another sip from the bottle and glanced at the pale woman.

“Nothing really, just thinking about my assignments.” She shrugged and gave her a weak smile.

“I see” she just hummed and set her gaze on the floor. “Hey, do you want to go hang out with me later? We will go to this place, they make my favorite dishes; what do you think?”

Asami wasn’t in the mood of hanging out but she needed a distraction, her mind was always wandering back to that night; she wanted a break and the offer that Korra was giving her seemed like a good idea, besides, she looked like a good person, she made herself Bolin’s and Mako's friend quite fast. Again, the girl sure seemed like you could trust her so, she just agreed. “Okay”

“Really?” Korra was surprised at first “Cool!” then she gave Asami a lopsided grin, "Do you like southern food?"

"Can't say that I tried" she hadn't really eaten southern food in her life, she always enjoyed Japanese and fire nation food; but never southern.

“Then that would be my mission, I'll take you to a special place for southern water tribe food” she flashed a wide grin at the girl.

“Okay then” she said showing a smile of her own.

“Hey! Korra! I guess you really hurt Bo's pride” Opal came motioning to the big baby that Bolin was interpreting on the floor. “He doesn't want to stand unless you agree for a rematch”

Korra laugh at the sight and Opal's comment “Okay, okay I'll be right there, see you later Asami” she waved and left the two alone.

“She seems to be a nice person” Opal said

“Yeah, she seems to be” Asami agreed, _“She seems to be a good friend, and caring too”_.

It didn't take too long before another thud was heard from where the two athletes were.

* * *

Asami was laying against the wall, deep in thoughts again; her mind kept coming back to the events of a few nights ago, she needed to know more about what happened but at the same time she didn't. She was tired, she needed answers. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Korra approaching her and standing at her side.

“Asami?” she said waving a hand in front of her.

“Ah, sorry. I wasn't paying attention.” she smiled

Korra gave her a concern look but shrugged “Should we go? We can walk there, it’s close from campus” she said motioning to Asami to follow.

“Yeah, sure; lead the way” she started to walk beside her.

After minutes of walking in silence Korra was the first to speak. “So, tell me, what are you coursing?”

“Mechanical engineering” she smiled at her “I was always surrounded by engines when I was a child, my dad used to take me to his workshop and tell me to pass him some tools or to help him with some tinkering; so as my mum” she said, her jade eyes shining and focused on the distant memory.

“Oh! So you are one of the smartest girls here” she beamed at her.

“I-I suppose...” she was blushing now, she didn't know why though, she cleared her throat “And you? I don't think it is just for the athlete is it?” she said, earning a laugh from the other girl.

“No, you are right, I'm coursing a music major; I always loved music” her blue eyes seemed to shine at the statement. “My father was the first one to give me a guitar so I could practice, my mum was the one who could sing of the two, she has a great voice”

“It sounds awesome, I would like to listen to your music some time” she smiled heartedly at the tan woman.

“Maybe one day Asami, maybe one day” she grinned; she noticed that they were almost at their destination. “Come we are almost there” she started to walk a little faster.

“Hey! Wait!” she pleaded as she started to jog after the girl.

“Come on, I can't wait to show you Narook's specialty”

* * *

Once inside, they took one of the tables beside the great windows, the place was cozy, it gives a pleasant sentiment almost like a home; it wasn’t too fancy either, there were a few booths at the bar in a corner, and another few tables for couples and for more than 6 people; it felt warm somehow. There were a few costumers; a waiter came and handed them their menus; Asami set her gaze at it, trying to make a choice but she didn't know anything about southern food. “Ehm Korra, I guess I need a little help with my choice” 

“That's okay, you can choose the Noodles, that's their specialty; those are my favorite” Asami could tell that Korra was excited just by talking about the food, _“She is kind of cute”_ she thought.

“Okay, I trust you so I'll order the Noodles then” she beamed at her.

Once again, the waiter showed up taking their orders and bringing the ladies some water; each of them take a sip from their glasses, the silence taking place again, letting Asami wander on her thoughts again, she didn't know what to do, she remembered the bar and Yuuko and Keiko, what they said to her, she didn't notice that the food had arrived until Korra tried to gain her attention.

“Uh, Asami?” she asked tentatively, a look of concern in her eyes.

“Uhm? Yeah, sorry, I was in my mind again” she tried to wave Korra's concern away.

“Yeah, you've been like this the whole day, what's wrong? I know that we only known each other for a few days but I want you to know that you can talk to me, I'm your friend” she tried to give her a reassuring smile showing the pale woman that she could trust her.

“I-...It's complicated” Asami said dropping her gaze to the table. She felt a hand take her own, making her raise her gaze until they locked with sapphire.

“If you don't want to tell me the details it is okay but, maybe I can help you in some way” Korra said making sure her eyes show the truth in her words never looking away from jade.

Asami knew that she needed to tell someone but, she also knew that if she said it out loud something like the dreams were actually another reality and that every single thing that could happen to you there would actually happen here and the fact that her childhood friends from said world were now trying to harm her seemed like too much to say; but something in Korra was telling her she could trust the girl so maybe, she could talk to her, but she won’t say it was from a different reality that seemed like something would see her like she is crazy and maybe scare her new friend and she wouldn't have that. So, she chose to play it safe.

“You see, recently I found out that one of my childhood friends was not really my friend, she tried to harm me in some way, not just by betraying my trust but something must personal; in my confusion about those events, some people came and said they were going to help me but I have to agree with some specific terms for them to doing so; those terms aren’t too bad but they still scares me so....” she trailed off not knowing how to continue without ending in spilling all the truth about her situation.

“Let me see if I get this straight, so a friend that you knew since you were a child harmed you and some people just happened to show just when it happened?”

“Basically yes, I know it sounds weird but I know that I can trust those people, don't ask me why” she knew she sounded crazy but she needed an advice and was hoping that Korra could be the one who gave it to her and no scare her in the process.

“Well, if you say you can trust them and that they want to help you then I guess you can accept their help, I mean, it won’t hurt to try right? But even so, be careful, as you said they just showed up, so that means that you don't know them” she said showing her a smile.

“I guess you are right..., thanks Korra, sorry for acting so weird and making things awkward--” she was cut off when Korra raised her hand.

“Don't apologize, you don’t have to, if I can help you in some way then it is worth it, as I said earlier you are my friend and that means that I will take care of you so don't worry about it; now eat your food before it gets cold” she said motioning to their plates.

“Oh-Y-Yeah, thank you Korra, you really are a good friend” she smiled and started eating.

“No problem 'Sami” she beamed and started eating, letting a smile on her lips with each bite. She was happy for helping Asami and more when she'd seen her so down at the gym with the guys and while they were walking. But she also knew that what Asami was talking about was something bigger and that she would tell her the whole story at her own time, she just needed to be patient; _“She has a beautiful smile, but nothing compares with her eyes”_ Korra smiled to herself as she kept eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4! Step by Step we are coming closer to the plot. I hope you are enjoying it. This girl will have more time for themselves :3
> 
> Give me feedback :)
> 
> Thanks to my sister for being my beta!


	5. Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 guys; we are getting there. Nice and slow.

After they finished their lunch, they decided to walk a bit. Korra was talking about her first months on college, how she was living with Tenzin's family, who have an antique store with the things from the Air Nation culture; his family consisted in his wife and his four kids. All of them were descendant of said culture.

“So you are living with Tenzin since you arrived here?” Asami asked.

“Yeah, he is my dad's old friend; his mother is from where I grew up. Actually, my dad is the chief of the Southern Water Tribe so you can tell how they met” She said with a smile, pride all over it.

“Oh, now that I think about it, I never got the chance to ask where you are from”

“Southern Water Tribe, born and raised.” she puffed her chest with pride. With her characteristic smile. 

“Oh, it's pretty far from here, is the city being of your liking? I mean, with the weather and stuff...” Asami trailed off.

“Yeah, well, I'm being here just for two months so, but I met the guys and it has been pretty fun” she flashed her lopsided grin again.

_That grin again, has anyone ever told her that she has a beautiful smile?_ they kept walking and talking until they reached the campus again.

“So...” Asami began “I guess this is where we part ways”.

“I don't think so” Korra said shaking her head a little. “I'm walking you home”

“Wha- Why?” the pale woman crocked an eyebrow in confusion. She wasn't expecting this from the shorted girl.

“Well, I just want to hang out with you some more, is that a crime?” _And that way I can make you laugh some more_

“No... It isn't...” suddenly she had an idea “In fact, you are not going to walk me home”.

“You don't want me to... or...” Korra started to pout and feel a little disappointed.

“It is not that, silly, you are not going to walk me home 'cause we are taking my bike” she spun around facing the darker girl a flashing one of her smiles at her.

“Oh. Okay then.” she was stunned at the statement. 

“Come now, my bike is over here” she pointed somewhere on the parking lot and started walking motioning for Korra to follow her. The shorted girl snapped out of her stunned state and started jogging to catch at the older woman passé.

Once they reached Asami's bike, the girl started to look for the spare helmet on the side slot until she heard the southerner say “I just hope that we don't crash”. She stopped what she was doing and looked at the girl. 

“Okay now you are insulting me” she said in a playful manner “I'm a Sato, if there is something that I can do perfectly is drive” she resumed her search until she found the spare helmet and gave it to Korra.

Korra instantly rose her hands in a defense manner “Okay okay, I'll trust you in this. It is just that I've never been on a bike before” she was pouting again.

_She is so cute when she pouts_ Asami thought while she was putting her helmet on. “Don't worry, nothing bad will happen. I can go slow if you want me to; and I can show you some places in the city if you want too”

“Actually, that sounds great; I guess you can show around some places that I don't know of yet.” the southerner said while putting on her helmet. “And I trust you, in your driving skills I mean”

“Good, now hop on” she said straddling her bike, Korra followed her soon after. She started the engine, the bike making a revving sound. When she was about to start she noticed that Korra was still sitting holding on to nothing “Uh, you would want to hold on” earning a question from the tan woman “Where?” and with this Asami started to drive. Which made Korra to lace her arms tight around the older woman's waist; Asami smiled at the action _There_.

* * *

As they drove through the city, Asami would point out some places as her family favorite restaurant called Kwon's. She pointed at the central park of the city, called Avatar Park, it was named that way for some legend of a person who could bend the elements at its will. They continued this way until Asami drove them to the beach. She parked a few meters to the shore and motioned to Korra to follow her to where the sea meets the land.

“It is beautiful isn't it?” Asami looked at the southerner.

“Yeah, it definitely is” Korra took a breath and slowly let it out. “It is been a while since I've been near the ocean”

“Do you miss it?” the paler woman asked.

“Miss what?”

“Your home”

“Yeah, everyday but I got the chance to meet awesome people while I've been in the city, Tezin's family, the guys, Opal, you” she glanced at Asami.

Asami was blushing, _Pull it together Sato, it was just a compliment and not just to you, she mentioned the others too, right?_. “Well I'm glad that you liked it so far” she turned to look at the ocean again. The sun was starting to set, turning the sky a beautiful shade of orange, blue and purple; a few stars were starting to show as well.

“Hey look” Korra pointed high into the sky “It is a shooting star” 

“Wow, yeah, look there's more”

“I didn't know that you could see them so clear, near the city.”

“I didn't know either, it is the first time I see them actually” _Whenever there’s a forecast of this you could never see them, this is really the first time that I get to see it._

“Hey 'Sami” Korra was standing in front of her, waving a hand in front of her face “'Sami? Did you hear me?” 

“No, sorry. I was lost in thoughts. What's wrong?” she seriously should stop wandering in her mind when she has company.

“I said that it is getting late, we should get back; I don't want you to be driven so late at night because of me” 

“Oh, yeah, you are right; but it would be okay, I've driven later before really, it wouldn't be a problem, but let's go.” 

They jumped on the bike again, and this time Korra wrapped her arms around Asami's waist without hesitation. The taller woman smiled again at the feeling of those strong arms around her. They drove through the city, now a great amount of lights were delivering a new sensation of colors, street by street was a new set of lights and combinations. They arrived at Tenzin's and Korra got off the bike, handed the helmet to Asami and said:

“Thanks for the ride Asami, but I should be the one who makes sure you get home” she said looking at the floor, but then she looked up again and locked her gaze with emerald. “Text me when you get home okay? I want to know you get home safely”

“I will, don't worry Korra” she flashed a reassuring smile at the southerner. 

Asami made it to her home pretty quick, it wasn't so far from Tenzin's anyway, just a couple of blocks. She locked her bike, and headed for her apartment, once inside; she placed her helmet on the nightstand, with her boots and jacket. She headed for the kitchen and retrieved a water bottle from the fridge. _I should probably text Korra._

Asami(11:20 pm): At home :).

Korra (11:22 pm): Welcome home :), hope you feel better and sleep tight!

Asami (11:25 pm): thanks for listening Korra, I feel better :), night night.

She headed for her room, plugged her phone to the charger and changed to some loose tank top and pajama short. _I guess I should talk to Yuuko, since I made up my mind._ She settled herself under the covers and soon drifted to sleep.

At first all she could see was black, but tried to make a step resulting in the sound of her shoe with a wooden floor. She was at the bar, but it was dark. 

“So you came back” 

“Yeah...” The bar started to lighten up, bulb by bulb; revealing Keiko on a stool. 

“Yuuko is not here for the moment but I am, if that still works for you” she said finishing her scotch.

“Actually, I wanted to ask you some things. If I decide to receive your help, how would you help me?” she had made her decision already, but she still wanted more information. 

“Well, if you say yes then my work would be teaching you how to move around this realm, in other words, you will learn how to mold the dreams at your will; or at least mostly, since it isn't completely yours alone. I will stay by your side, as some kind of bodyguard and look for the answers of why Christopher and that girl want you. Sound good to you?” her golden eyes piercing Asami's emerald, not leaving her gaze.

“I don't have much of a choice don't I?” Asami, changed her gaze at the table and sat on the stool beside Keiko. _I guess this is as much as I can get for now._

Keiko cleared her throat “Hey, I would understand if you want to talk to Yuuko first and ask her about everything; and if you don't want me around you.” _Her eyes are so golden... I feel like she is looking right through me._

“It is okay, I feel like I can trust you...It is just...” she trailed off.

“Too much right? It was the same for me at first” 

“Wait, does that mean that you aren't from this realm?” she was surprised, she assumed that Keiko was from the dream as Kate and Christopher, but again maybe she was wrong about that too.

“No, I'm not from here. I'm like you, I just can enter this realm but was always aware of it. I could always tell, and learned how to develop some perks since then. Those I will explain to you when you are ready” she grinned at her, her golden eyes almost seemed like they were sparkling.

“Then that makes it better then”

“How so?”

“Because, I already agreed for you to teach me and help me with this” she smiled, and then became serious again. “But I'm still scared”

“It is okay, you will be for a while. But I assure you, that you will learn and you probably will like it” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it :). Talk to me, what do you think so far?
> 
> Give me feedback :)
> 
> Thanks to my awesome beta ~


	6. Some Training

Asami has been coming to the bar and practicing with Keiko about how to notice the changes and how to use them at her own convenience, even manipulate some of the events that could help her on that. It’s been like this for over a week now, Yuuko hasn't come around either, not since that day when she explained those things to Asami.

Keiko, at first was a little harsh on her but now she was being patient, caring even; she was different somehow. Today Keiko said that they were going to practice some self defense, but what she didn't know is that Asami already knew how to take care of herself.

“Well, here we are. Welcome to my humble gym” said Keiko gesturing to the room they were. It was a large but moderate space with all the necessary equipment; the floor was covered with blue pads, there were some sparring suits, some dummies, a pair of punching bags; Keiko made her way to one of the sparring suits. “Today we will practice some self defense techniques, don’t worry, I’ll go easy on you” Asami frowned at that. “What?”Keiko asked raising one of her eyebrows. 

“Don’t say that you’ll go easy on me” she still had that frown.

“…Okay?” Keiko seemed unsure.

“Say it” the older woman said sternly.

“Say what?...” Keiko was confused.

“Promise that you won’t go easy on me” Asami said plainly.

“Okay, okay, I promise” Keiko raised her hand in surrender. “Now let’s go, put on your gear, the lockers are right there” she said pointing at the left side of the room.

Each one of them went to the locker room to put on their gear, meanwhile Asami was somewhat mad at Keiko for saying that she would go easy on her. 

_“How dare she? Just because she thinks that I’m a prissy girl and can’t take care of myself... But she will see, I’ll show her what this ‘prissy girl’ can do”_ she continued to put on the gear. Once they were ready, each of them was facing one another, Asami readied herself on a passive stance while Keiko took one that seemed aggressive but Asami couldn’t recognize. She waited, she knew that Keiko would strike first and so she did; Asami though took Keiko’s wrist and threw her over herself onto the floor with a plop, knocking the air out of her.

“Huff!!, ow... Good work..ow!”Keiko was touching tenderly her lower back while she stood up, “Okay, I admit that underestimated you; not gonna happen again princess” she smirked this time and prepared again, this time it was less offensive. 

Waiting patiently for the other one to attack. But neither of them did, both were being patient, studying their movements while they passed around, finally Asami lounged a testing blow that Keiko easy dodged, then a lower kick came which was avoided easily by the younger woman while stepping back and regaining her stance once more; the taller woman became frustrated after some other blows and longed forward, she was caught off guard by her opponent, Keiko though avoiding the blow that was thrown at her face, she passed her right hand under Asami’s own, reaching under her chin and locking with her other hand behind the paler woman’s neck, placing her right foot behind Asami’s and pushing forward making her fall backwards; Asami grunted at the contact but her opponent wasn’t done yet, Keiko quickly straddle her grabbing her by the wrists and locking them above her head.

“I guess that you got frustrated and underestimated me as well” she said, her face inches from the paler girl’s, the later was blushing but Keiko couldn’t tell if it was for the previous activities or something else. She finally let go of the girl’s wrists, standing and offering her hand at the other woman; which was shyly accepted. 

“I-I never saw that move” Asami stuttered. “That one got me, where did you learn it?”

“It’s one of my own, sometimes when things get tricky you need to surprise your opponents, you need to be patient and wait for them to get frustrated; make them want to take you in the next blow so you can be the one who takes them” She said looking distant, like she was remembering something in the distance “Anyway, maybe we should head back, it going to be dawn in an hour so…”

“Ah yeah, sure; hmmm so same time tomorrow?” 

“Actually no, we will rest for a couple of days ‘cause a got a surprise for you” she said winking at the paler girl, making her cheeks blush a little; she was liking doing that recently.

“A surprise? Okay…” 

* * *

Two days went and Asami was sharpening her close combat abilities in the gym when Keiko came in; she noticed her but kept punishing the training dummy, Keiko just stood there watching her, the older woman was feeling kind of flustered under her golden gaze; those eyes were observing her every move, the way she swing a kick, how she landed the blows; those eyes were watching her carefully.

“Who taught you how to fight?” Keiko‘s voice snapped her out of her thought.

“I’ve been in self defense classes since I was eight, my father though that it was necessary ”the shrugged the last part.

“Necessary? Why?”she looked at her, her eyes were full of confusion.

“Let’s say that he wanted to make sure I was safe”she said looking away from her golden gaze.

“hmm, I see”She hummed the rest of her sentence. “Do you think you want to join me into something new?”She grinned at Asami, her eyes shining.

“Something new? Like what? More combat classes?”

“No sunshine, I’m going to show you how to travel between dreams”she flashed a wider smile this time.

Asami was blushing by the sudden nickname, but she liked it somehow“What? You can do that?”This time she stopped her series and gave the tan woman her complete attention. “Is that even possible?”

“Of course it is! But, remember that this world is not completely ours, remember that it is a world shared by all who can dream and do as they please; so now, want to come with me?”she extended one of her hands.

“Sure!”Asami said as she reached to the tan hand.

“Be ready, ‘cause this is going to be fun!”she motioned to the door, but when she opened it wasn’t the same hallway that leaded to the bar; it was brighter, but soon when she got closer she noticed that it was a different place. They were outside, in an open field; right in front of a big house, which wall were all made by glass, even so you couldn’t see through it caused by the effect that it had.

Right beside it, was another house, smaller but beautiful nonetheless; it was about two floor tall; it was painted with vivid colors indicating that there were supposed to be the indication for a fun place or maybe were someone would store all the implements for players or for a party.

* * *

“So, what do you think? Awesome, right?” Keiko turned to her with full grin and her golden eyes sparkling. “This is what happens when you want to reach another dream”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Chapter 6, Sorry for the delay; but yeah. Chapter 7 will come next week, enjoy guys; and again sorry for the delay.
> 
> Feedback?


End file.
